Wardrobe Malfunctions
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: 'Mione, Ginny and Molly find out that their dresses have a bit of a problem, wat will happen?


**This is for the challenge 'The Weasley's Writing.'**

"Mum, there's something wrong with my dress." Ginny said as she walked into the master bedroom of the Burrow were Molly happened to be getting ready.

"There's something wrong with mine too." Molly replied as she brought her hands up to her breasts and tried to adjust the fabric lying across them.

"You're having problems with the top of your dress too!" Ginny squealed in surprise.

"Yeah, I can usually get it to go were it's suppose to but when I move, it goes back to being lop sided." Molly replied as Ginny moved next to her in front of the mirror.

"Molly, you need to help me with my dress!" Hermione said as she barged into the room seconds later, her dress also lop sided at the top.

"Oh my god." Both Molly and Ginny said at the same time as they noticed her dress via the mirror.

"I know, it's bad." Hermione replied as she looked down at her dress after shutting the door behind her.

"No, look." Molly said as she turned around and pointed to her chest, Hermione's jaw dropping in response.

"You too? I thought it was only my dress." Hermione said, surprise evident in her voice.

"That makes three of us." Ginny replied as she turned around to look at her one of her bridesmaids. "Mum, do you think you can fix it?" She added as she looked at her mum hopefully.

"I might be able to fix yours and 'Mione's but I'll have a harder time with mine." Molly replied as she motioned for Ginny to turn around.

"Why is that?" Ginny asked as she followed her mum's orders.

"My chest is slightly bigger then both of yours." She replied as she pinched the back of Ginny's dress and pulled out her wand. With a swift motion of her hand, Ginny's dress was tighter around the chest, preventing it to become lop-sided again.

"Your chest isn't that much bigger then mine." Hermione replied defensively as she walked over to Molly and stood next to her, looking down at both of their chests.

"Look in the mirror, Hermione, dear." Molly said as she looked at her own reflection in the mirror.

"Maybe you are bigger than I am." Hermione said as she turned bright red from looking at her chest compared to Molly's. Letting out a quiet laugh, Molly took Hermione into a big Molly Weasley hug.

"I had to endure 6 pregnancies, I haven't always been this big." She confessed, Ginny turning bright red in response.

"Mum, do we really have to talk about this?" She said, embarrassment evident in her voice.

"Only for you babe." Molly replied teasingly.

"You know, you're lucky you're on the bigger side. I hate being so small." Hermione said as she rested her hands on Molly's breasts, squeezing them slightly for more affect. She would have never said this but she wanted to tease Ginny even further then her mum did.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she put her hands up against her face in embarrassment.

"Ginny, I'm kidding. You know I said that only to tease you." Hermione replied as she started laughing, Molly following close behind.

"Ok, now turn around Hermione. I need to fix your dress before the wedding starts." Molly stated after she let out her last giggle. Turning around, Hermione let another laugh exit her mouth when she noticed that Ginny was still bright red. With another swift motion of her wand hand, Hermione's dress was situated so it wouldn't become lop-sided. "Merlin's beard, look at the time. You're going to be late to your own wedding, Gin. I'm gonna to have to cast a temporary spell on my dress." She added when she looked at the clock on the side table near her bed.

* * *

Hearing her name being spoken quietly, Molly turned her head so she was looking at her husband.

"What's the matter?" She mouthed.

"Freddie," He mouthed back as he pointed to the grandchild sitting on his lap, "He wants to see you."

"Ok, let him come here." She, again, mouthed as she rolled her eyes. With Angelina not at the wedding due to the fact that she was giving birth to her second child, Molly and Arthur had to take Fred II to the wedding.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Molly whispered once she had Fred in her arms, getting confused and horrified looks from holding a child during a wedding in response.

"Gwandpa and Uncle Pewcy awe making weiwd sounds." Four-year-old Fred replied. Again, Molly looked over to were Arthur and Percy were sitting and noticed that they were crying.

"They're crying." Molly whispered as she kissed Fred's forehead before he rested his head on her chest. With the way that Molly was holding him, that's they only way he would be able to get comfortable. "'Mione, look at Arthur and Percy." She added as she lightly touched Hermione's upper arm.

"Are they crying?" Hermione responded when she noticed the blotchiness of their faces. Tears welling up in her own eyes, all Molly could do was nod her head. "Awe Molly, don't cry. You're going to make me start crying." She added as she wrapped her arm around her mother in law, pulling her in for a side hug.

"S-sorry." She replied as she bounced Freddy up and down, turning her attention back to him to keep her mind off of crying.

* * *

"Did the spell wear off?" Molly asked as she moved Fred to her hip. Both Ginny and Hermione nodded as they tried to stifle a laugh when they noticed that Molly's dress had become lopsided.

"Is this your kid?" A familiar voice asked as Molly moved Fred back to the position he had just been in, "I saw him walk to you during the wedding and I was wondering if you had another kid."

"Oh, no this is my grandchild. Unfortunately George and Angelina couldn't make it today due to the fact that Angie's giving birth." Molly replied as she looked up to see the face of Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh congratulations!" Minerva said as she walked closer and rubbed Freddie's back lightly. "You know, he really is a cutie. What's his name?"

"Fred II." Molly replied as she smiled warmly down at her 3rd grandchild. "And thank you."

"Figures." Minerva replied as she also smiled, "It would only make sense for George to name his kid after his brother."

"That would be our George." Molly said as Fred moved his head to look at the lady his grand mum was talking to. "Can you say hi, Freddie?" She added as she looked down at him, moving him to her hip despite the fact her dress was even more lopsided then before. But who cared, there were only women around, right?

"Hi." He said as he waved at Minerva.

"How old are you, little one?" Minerva asked as she smiled warmly.

"I'm not little, I'm a big boy." Fred replied shyly as he rested his head against Molly's shoulder.

"You sure are a big boy." Minerva replied with a laugh.

"Tell Professor McGonagall how old you are, love." Molly said as she too let out a laugh.

"Four." He said, more to Molly then Minerva as he held out four fingers.

"That would be right, my dear." Molly replied as she let out another laugh, kissing his forehead.

"What is it with these Weasley kids? They're always so adorable!" Minerva said as she smiled over at Molly.

"Awe, thank you." Molly replied as she took Minerva in for a hug, "Now I need to go fix this problem I'm having with my dress, thank you for coming."

"Yeah, thank you Professor." Ginny finally said as she stepped in and also hugged Minerva. "And you _are_ showing a lot of cleavage, Mum." She added teasingly to get back at her for before.

"I could never miss one of my favorite student's wedding, now could I?" Minerva replied as she hugged both women back. "And the cleavage isn't to bad, Molly. It looks quite good on you, actually." Giving Minerva the brightest of smiles and a bit of a giggle, Molly walked into the house, set Freddie down next to his toys and fixed her dress.

**The last few lines are a bit rushed and I am aware of it, but I quite like it(:**

**I know I've said that for about every fanfic I've written lately but it's true lol.**


End file.
